Finite state machines may be included in digital circuit designs to execute a known and predictable sequence of events. For example, a finite state machine may be used in low-power, low-cost microprocessors where a master finite state machine and a slave finite state machine interact with each other to perform certain functions of the microprocessor. Finite state machines used in such microprocessors are clocked, rather than asynchronous.